blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Forsaken Ten
The Leaders of the Rogue Sectors- an independent group and predecessor to Liberation Sector in the universe of Control Sequence. Forsaken Ten is the identity given to them by the Sequence Intelligence Agency. They're individuals who alongside the Observer, led the first and most influential insurgencies against the Novus Orbis Sequentia before and during the Third War of Ars Magus and sought to sabotage all their work. Very little else is currently known about them. The only remains in their records were of their Code named Aliases that they used to keep from being tracked. All were accused of crimes against humanity which ultimately led to their erasures. The names seem to be all that’s left of their activity in the world. According to Mordecai's son Byakai Torayuki the Forsaken Ten were those who fought to seal off the Boundary and free mankind from dependency on the seithr. Most all of these individuals exploits would never be known in truth. Members "Ramela" the Dawn Alchemist The Dawn Alchemist was a powerful influence who used powerful magic to aid the Rogue Sectors. She was labeled a user of magic that put humanity in danger. All of her work was confiscated or destroyed by the end of the war. "Enalt" the White Remnant An extremely powerful individual who aided the Rogue Sectors. His power alone could rival those who held the original Nex Exitium. After he was eventually defeated, the sword he held was liberated by the NOS. "Kutoraki" the Sun Tiger (Mordecai Torayuki) Morkuv was one of the few who survived past the Third War of Ars Magus, he survived all the way through to the divide of the Liberation Sector and had a son named Byakai. His actions against the NOS eventually lead to his death, and was accused of kindling a new uprising after the Third War of Ars Magus ended. Ayathiro A member who specialized in medical fields and participated in many of the core operations against the NOS. He knew Sun Tiger and the Dawn Alchemist well. His relationship with Rachel and Kokonoe was strained, but it is known he'd work with them to achieve common goals. He survived past the third war like some of his fellow allies- but he was eventually hunted down and erased. "Natemaki" E-Fang A beastkin who worked in undercover missions with Sun Tiger and others, due to beastkin insurgencies and black ops against high-ranking officers they were killed. He survived past the Third War, though eventually was killed. Vusith the Seventh Cipher A defect scientist and researcher, who had an electric personality. All of her research was destroyed by the NOS after the Third War as it was considered a crime against humanity. "Kotsura" the Black Liberator A strong military influence whose challenges against the NOS's authority and continued acts of provoking insurgencies eventually justified his death. His weapon was confiscated by the NOS. "Loelki" the Twilight Sentinel An individual who was once part of the NOS's confidential works, his betrayal led to his eventual erasure. His weapon was confiscated by the NOS. The Anonymous An enigmatic individual who used the alias of Anonymous, and had no clear point of origin. His fate was sealed at the end of the war for an unspecified reason other then being with the Forsaken Ten. "Reyui" the Ivory Cerberus Said to be one of the most vicious individuals alive due to an altered beastkin gene her allies called "Cerberus", her loyalty was only to her allies. She was killed on fear of her savagery alone. Others involved There are records of others involved with the Forsaken Ten, whose records were also wiped. Rachel Alucard An Observer who was pivotal in organizing the efforts of the Rogue Sectors. Her presence was considered too powerful for the order of the world, and like her father before her she was eventually defeated and the Tsukuyomi Unit was confiscated. Kokonoe Kokonoe was a leader of one of the Rogue Sectors that refused to be absolved by the forces of the NOS when Sector 7 had mostly surrendered in the desire to join them for joint researches of both magic and science correlating with the Boundary. She used most of her own funding to help the Rogue Sectors and knew several of the Rogue Sector Leaders like the Tiger of the Sun, Seventh Cipher and Black Liberator. Like Rachel she was considered too strong a presence and was a target the moment she sided against the NOS. Blood 0 Unknown individual who was an unofficial ally to the Rogue Sector Leaders, the data file mostly was corrupt by the end of the war. He was a strong individual who presented a large threat to the main system of the NOS, his fate was left unknown during the war. Kiboko Unknown individual who was with the Rogue Sector. She was considered an individual of high value to the NOS who was liberated in the war and enslaved by the enemy to be used as a means against them. Her fate was left unknown after the war. Telia Metake Nicaiah's mother who was allies with the Seventh Cipher and Kokonoe, while she wasn't one of the leaders her combined work with the two was a problem for the NOS. Navigation Category:ZeroXEbony Category:Plot Category:Control Sequence Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Genesis Destruction